PS: I Miss You
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash's letters to Misty all throughout their lives together. Updated every month on the 28th. (Similar idea to my previous letter writing series of "Dear Darlings" and "Dear Daddy".)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :P Sorry for not uploading for a bit. Last week I was helping my mum out at work a lot and I decided to hold fire and wait until today to upload. My little hiatus gave me time to write a whole bunch :P Today is the 28th so that means 37 months I have known AAML-TAML :'O That's so crazy and it's even crazier and more amazing that I have met her in real life :'B I hope you all enjoy, especially you, boo :3**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Misty: 16**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Misty,

Everything in Kalos reminds me of you. That statement probably sounds really weird and random but hear me out. Some people may think the situation would remind me of Hoenn because, once again, we are travelling in a group of four but it doesn't. You may think that the antics of Bonnie and Clemont would remind me of May and Max because they don't. If anything, Bonnie gives me little glimpses of you because of her little side pony and the fact that she dislikes carrots.

Another thing that reminds me of you is we keep seeing so many water pokemon! Seriously Mist, you would absolutely love it. I know that water pokemon are the second most common type (did I impress you with that fact?) but we seem to be seeing way more than usual. And not just any water types, they are all ones you have! I know you'd love them all and that makes me miss you even more.

I've told you about Bonnie always searching for a husband for Clemont, right? Her actions are quite bittersweet. I realise that that will also sound odd so let me explain; her being so desperate to find her brother a wife and herself a sister in law makes me feel even luckier to be dating you. Maybe it's kind of crazy to think of such an innocent thing in a deep way but maybe you'll find it sweet. You always were the one for romance, Mist, and I was always super dense.

We went to the Ambrette Aquarium a while ago and wow Mist, you would have adored it! There were water pokemon everywhere (obviously) and not only that but we helped this man catch a Golden Magikarp! I wonder if it would evolve into a Golden Gyarados? Just the thought makes me so excited. Obviously, Team Rocket showed up as usual and tried to mess the whole thing up. I don't understand what you meant in your last letter where you said maybe they would have changed. They're still as annoying as ever! Then again, they say that about me…

Before I go Mist, did you know that there are so many water type pokemon because they learn to adapt to their different surroundings in the ocean? I bet you didn't! It's funny how you're trying to be the water type master yet I know more stuff than you.

I hope to hear from you soon, Misty and I really hope you can come back to Kalos again. I know we all would love you to visit. Oh, by the way, Pikachu says hi!

Love from your boyfriend, Ash.

P.S: I miss you.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 It was a little strange getting back in the head of Ash rather than his kids but I enjoyed it. I hope it wasn't too OOC :P So yeah I headcanon that Ash and Misty get together sometime when she visits him in Kalos and they have a long distance relationship until his Kalos journey is over and he returns home T.T Thanks again and I'll be back next Wednesday :P**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :P Today is the 28th so that means me and my TT have known each other 38 months. I can't believe we've known each other this long and I'm so excited that we're meeting up again next month :'D I hope you all like this story, especially you, AAML-TAML. I hope it lives up to my hints I've given you :P**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Misty: 16**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Misty,

It's a late night here in Kalos and I can't sleep. Mainly because I don't think you are mine anymore. Our last phone call left me very worried because you were very emotional and vague. You said how hard long distance relationships are and I agree; but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you anymore. You said you find it hard knowing other people love me. That may be true but that doesn't mean anything to me. You mean everything to me.

I hope you don't mind but I confessed to Bonnie about our difficulties and she told me to write a letter of debate to persuade you to be with me. I don't know if we are officially over because like I said, you were vague but just in case you and I are no longer, I'll give it my best shot.

We've only been going out just over four months but I already can't imagine you not being my girlfriend. We've been best friends for so long that I suppose it feels like we've been together forever. Well, we have, we just haven't been a couple all that long. But let me tell you, the moments with you as my best friend and girlfriend have been the best ever. I suppose if the worst comes to the worst I could go back to being your best friend and not your boyfriend but I know that would cause me great pain. How could I be with you and not pull you close to my chest or look into your eyes and have you not look back at me with such love? It would be unbearable.

Mist, I love the way you play with your hair when you're thinking or talking or you're nervous. I can't help but smile and imagine that you'd tell me off for trying to win you over by saying the things you could be doing right now, because it's day time where you are. But it's not just the things you do that make me want to be with you, it's also the moments we've shared. Like how every time you come to Kalos or write to me, you ask about the water pokemon I have seen. Or the way you remind me to brush my teeth. And I can't forget the way you give me a hug filled with such love but also friendship and somehow a hug that tells me to always do my best. And I do do my best. I do it for you.

I love the way your eyes light up when I tell you about one of my recent victories or recount a time I saw a pokemon or defeated Team Rocket yet again. Your eyes shine through the computer at the Pokemon Centre if I'm phoning you there or they reach into my soul if I am with you. It's weird, I only remember being kinda romantic since I met you. You bought it out of me.

Mist, I adore the way you stand up for yourself or me or literally absolutely anything or anyone. A few phone calls ago, you even stood up for Team Rocket when I called them annoying. I think that clearly shows how you believe everybody deserves a break and should be treated with respect and kindness, no matter how their actions or words perceive them.

You have grown up so much since I first met you and since you became my girlfriend. You've shown me even more of yourself and I have fallen deeper in love with you. The distance pains me every day but I always hold onto the fact that someday, maybe not now or for yet a while, but someday you will be in my arms again. Maybe I'll have to live with the fact that I've lost you due to distance or maybe I'll prove to you that our love and our friendship and our respect for one another can last distance, time and maybe turmoil.

You once asked me to keep doing my best and I do that every day, Mist. You once told me to speak from my heart because it will get me through anything. I'm writing from my heart right now and my words are screaming. They are saying that we belong together.

Lots of love, your Ash.

PS: I miss you. I miss your voice, I miss your touch and most of all, I miss being your boyfriend. I just miss you.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I really enjoyed writing this one and I think you can tell because it's a bit longer than usual. I hope Ash isn't too OOC but then again he is 16 in this and had to mature eventually :P Thanks a lot for reading and I'll be back next Wednesday with Pikachu Tales :3**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello :P Today is the 28th October and that means today me and my TT have known each other 39 months :'O We've been friends forever at this point and it's been the best thing ever knowing you, boo. I'm so lucky to have met you twice now :'D I hope you all enjoy this chapter, especially you, AAML-TAML. Like I said in the last Pikachu Tales update, this one is the reasons Ash wrote on the deck of cards :3**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 27**

 **Misty: 27**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and Ash and Misty's children :3**

* * *

Dear Misty,

I am writing this letter to you for a bit of an unusual reason, I suppose. I already have what I wanted to say written down elsewhere but I wanted to make an extra copy in case something happened to the other one I am going to give you. I might not even end up giving this to you at all if something doesn't happen to the original but who knows? Anyways, I love you, Mist and this is 52 reasons why I love you:

1\. You're an amazing mom to our kids.

2\. You make me smile without trying.

3\. You always cook for me.

4\. You're beautiful on the inside and the out.

5\. You don't know how amazing you are.

6\. You accept me for me.

7\. Every day with you is an adventure.

8\. You write me cute notes and texts.

9\. You're always there waiting for me when I get home from work.

10\. You fall asleep in my arms every night.

11\. You know how to make me feel better.

12\. You love talking about the day we first met.

13\. You love talking about the future.

14\. You love your family and friends and pokemon dearly.

15\. You have made the past seventeen years incredible.

16\. You let me watch what I want on TV.

17\. You're real with everyone including me.

18\. You're not afraid to be silly.

19\. You make me want to be a better person for you and our kids.

20\. I love your passion for water Pokemon.

21\. You're so strong and have overcome so many incredible things.

22\. You come with me on a date every Sunday.

23\. You let James tattoo you with designs for our children and myself.

24\. You're smart but don't properly make fun of me for being dense.

25\. You always listen to mine and other peoples problems.

26\. You defend the people you love.

27\. You forgive people.

28\. You dream big and want me to be a part of your dreams.

29\. You're goofy but can be serious when you need to be.

30\. You'd do anything for our family and the family around us.

31\. You always sing to me.

32\. You let me sing to you even though I can't sing that well compared to you.

33\. You're amazing with Katie and her stutter.

34\. You're amazing with Ben and his energy.

35\. You're amazing with little James and his shyness.

36\. You're amazing with Jessika and her watching the same Disney movies over and over again.

37\. You can turn my bad mood into a good mood.

38\. You're growing every day and becoming an even more incredible woman every second.

39\. You running away led to so many incredible things for everybody around us.

40\. You love my mom and she loves you.

41\. You help me to forgive and forget.

42\. You go along with my crazy ideas.

43\. You love taking pictures and videos for memories.

44\. You're so loyal to me and everyone.

45\. You're not afraid to be you and encourage others to be the same way.

46\. You make people feel wanted.

47\. You make sure I don't go to bed sad or worrying about something.

48\. You go out of your way to make myself and others feel better.

49\. You still dance with me to our wedding song.

50\. You're an amazing mother even though you had no mother of your own to show you how at the time.

51\. You left seats for your parents at our wedding.

52\. You married me and made me the happiest man alive.

Well, there ya go, Mist. Like I said, you might not even get to read this but by writing all these reasons out all over again made me fall in love with you a little bit deeper. I didn't know that was possible really but it keeps on happening. I love you, Misty and I'm going to be here for you and our children forever and always.

Lots of love, your Ash.

P.S: I miss you. I hope you feel more complete soon.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I enjoyed incorporating the same ideas in different stories/different formats so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Maybe I'll do more in the future :P Thanks again and I will be back next Wednesday :3**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :P Today is the 28th and so of course I'm uploading for my TT. I can't believe me and AAML-TAML have known each other 40 months now. It's honestly been so much fun talking to her every single day and the fact I've hung out with her twice is amazing. She's the best friend ever :'D Sorry it's a little bit late in the evening that I'm uploading but I was at work and then had some family stuff. Anyways I hope you enjoy, especially you, boo :'3**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Mist,

My beautiful wife. It kills me to see you suffering this way. Some people wouldn't understand what I mean because from the outside, you look perfectly happy and content. You're a great actress I'll grant you that but you're not fooling me. You're not fooling the people who love and truly know you.

I know how hard you've been finding the past few weeks. But we can get through this together, my beautiful Mist. Together we have endured so many hardships and struggles but also so much happiness and wonderful memories. I thought the hardest thing I'd ever have to do was saying goodbye to you. Then I fell in love with you and that lead to the aches including the fact I thought I would never be lucky to have you as my own. One of the hardest things we've been through together is the miscarriage of our beautiful baby. We rarely discuss the awful event because it was so painful and we were so young. Teenagers shouldn't go through the unbelievable agony of losing the life that we both created. It took a long time but together we got through it.

That's why I'm adamant we can get through this, Mist. We have lost a real baby so I know you can get through this phantom pregnancy. You can do this because I know how strong you are. You are the woman who has survived losing both your parents and lived through a childhood full of loneliness. Despite those low times, you've grown into the most smiley, happy and content wife, mother and friend I know.

You're so amazing to everybody despite the fact that some days you don't want to get out of bed. But you still get out of bed for us, for me, for our children.

Our children's attitude towards the situation, especially Ben and Katie's, are reflection of how well you've raised them with me. They are compassionate and understanding and doing their best to make you smile when you don't necessarily want to.

It pains me to go to work and worry you're not okay but we are so blessed to have family and friends kind enough to check in on you all and lend you a hand. You're a worthy woman, Mist, that's why so many people just pop in and mind the children while you have a quick bath or paint your nails or do something small like that.

I say it out loud a lot and I'm going to write it to you as well; you can get through these sad and painful times. I understand that it's so hard shaking off the feeling you might be pregnant when your body is empty but your mind is full of a baby. Our baby. You're one of the strongest women I know and with every bodies help and especially mine, you can move forward and be content with the four angels we have together.

I have loved you since we were teenagers. I know you get afraid sometimes that I'll stop loving you because of these struggles but I'm sorry, Mist, you've never been more wrong. I love you when your face is laced with a smile and I love you when it is drenched in tears. I love you when you're sleeping peacefully in my arms or thrashing about with a nightmare. I love you and that never stops, no matter what you go through or what we go through together. That's a promise, my Mist.

Lots of love, your adoring husband.

P.S: I miss you. I miss the real you. But I know she'll be home soon.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. It was a little bit sad but hopefully what Ash said was cute, even if it revolved around a dark time in their lives T.T I hope you enjoyed, TT :'D Thanks again for reading and I will be back on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales. All my uploads in December will be Christmas/Winter themed (hopefully all of them, I have two out of five written so far) so I hope you enjoy them :3**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :P It's the 28th so I am uploading my new update for my TT. I can't believe we've known each other as long as we have now. We've been friends forever at this point and every moment we spend talking is always full of fun :P I hope you enjoy this chapter and that everyone had a good Christmas!**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 17**

 **Misty: 17**

* * *

Dear Misty,

Wow, I can't believe after all that build up, the holiday season is over! Well, I don't think it's completely over because I still feel very festive but I'm also feeling weirdly reflective. It's just a few short days until the New Year and I am feeling something I've never really felt before.

Am I nervous for a new year? I don't think so but maybe I am. After all, there's always such big hype with parties and fireworks and resolutions that nobody ever sticks to. I've felt nervous before like battling a really tough opponent and before the Whirl Cup. Oh yeah, and of course before I told you how I felt about you! But this doesn't feel like the nerves I've experienced. I think its excitement too, my dear Mist.

Do you realise that this is going to be the first full year that we are a couple? I do. It feels like I'm about to receive a blank book and it's up to us to fill it with whatever we want to. That makes me so pumped but also slightly apprehensive. I just want it to be the best year possible because you're the best girl.

I wonder what we'll get up to? This letter is strangely thoughtful so maybe I won't send it to you. I don't want you to laugh at me. You always fondly say that I'm dense so this might show a whole other side of me. I know you've seen my sensitive and secret sides but this seems way more raw. I don't know why that is. Maybe you're making me finally grow up? I can just hear your voice now saying "thank god"…

I guess I'm reflective because this is the first Christmas and New Year that I've spent at home in Pallet Town in many many years. I had an amazing time with you and everybody. I was worried when you told me that you were friends with James from Team Rocket and I was nervous that we spent the holidays with them but now I'm glad we did. They aren't just bad guys in an even worse organisation. They're people and they have pretty big hearts and I wish I knew that sooner. Thank you, Mist, you're helping me open my eyes to so many things.

There's one thing I thought I would be reflecting on this upcoming New Year but I'm actually not and that is my journeys. This is going to be the first of many years that I will no longer be on one. I thought I would be saying that it feels weird to not be packing my bags and getting ready to experience so many amazing places and meeting influential people but right now, I don't feel that way. It sounds cliché but taking a break feels right. It's what I'm meant to be doing.

My journeys across the world may be over but my journey with you is just beginning. I can't wait for this year to be our year. I want us to get even closer as a couple and grow for each other and ourselves. I want to know more about you and your hopes and dreams and fears. I want to stay away at places with you and experience as many things with you as I can.

I think my New Year's resolution is to be a good boyfriend. I've been yours for over a year now but I want to be the best I can be. That's actually quite funny. My mom always told me that one day I'll feel the same way about a girl that I did about journeying and catching pokemon. I didn't really believe her but now I do. I didn't believe I could get a girl like you and feel so content at her side. But I don't have to believe it anymore because I know it. You're mine and I'm yours. And I simply can't wait for this whole, complete year together.

Love from, your Ash.

P.S: I miss you. Well I'm going to miss the you from this year because next year we're going to grow together. But she'll always be a part of us both.

* * *

 **There you go! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 It feels good to have written just plain Pokeshipping from before they had kids and stuff. Them learning about each other and how to be with one and other as more than friends is always cute to explore T.T I think I'm going to take a week or so break before I upload again because honestly I've had really bad writers block and haven't written anything in quite a few weeks. I wanna write a couple of fics before I upload again :3 So see you in a bit (next year I suppose) and I hope the start of 2016 for you is awesome! Thank you for all the reviews and kind words for all my uploads in 2015. It's meant a lot T.T See you soon!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :P Today is the 28th and me and my TT have now known each other 3 and a half years. I'm so lucky to have her as my best internet friend and best friend in general. I love talking and laughing with her and coming up with ideas like those that have led to this chapter happening :3 I hope you all enjoy the introduction to a little someone I am very fond of already :P**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 30**

 **Misty: 30**

 **James: 37**

 **Ben: 10**

 **Katie: 10**

 **James K: 4**

 **Jessika K: 3**

 **Baby Rey: A few months old**

* * *

Dear Mist,

I don't even know how to begin with expressing my inner thoughts and feelings. I just feel like the world is on my shoulders at the moment. That makes me guilty because I'm the luckiest man alive to be married to you and have beautiful children. I am blessed to have a wonderful life.

But to tell you the truth, I'm finding it hard to see it that way these days. Don't get me wrong, deep down I know I'm blessed but I just hate the way things have turned out the past few months. I sound so ungrateful, let me try and explain.

I am the luckiest man alive to have been able to have our fifth baby together recently. I love you and baby Rey with all my heart but I feel so guilty, Mist. So near to your due date, I was taken over by a dark energy once again and I ran away to prevent any of you getting hurt by me. _Nice one, Ash_. I thought I was being a hero by running off with all my troubles until I was healed once again. After James text me a picture of my new baby daughter, I knew I wasn't going to hurt any of you again and I came rushing back. It pains me to say that I made things way worse by running off.

My beautiful Mist, soon after giving birth to our new daughter without me at your side, you began to lose consciousness. You told James to look after our new baby before falling into a deep sleep. You couldn't face the world anymore and all because of me. Thank god all our friends and family and especially James were wonderful and laid the baby on your chest. You could feel her warmth and need for mother's love and you knew life was worth living, even if you thought I wasn't around. I was always going to come back but it kills me that you thought you had lost me. It's all my fault.

This is all the past now and together our family is all healing and moving on. I am so impressed and proud of you for settling back into life and motherhood after being asleep for as long as you were.

One person I am deeply worried about is James. It was him who raised and named baby Rey while I was away and you were asleep for weeks. He gave her her first feed, her first nappy change and her first bath. He didn't want us to miss out and so made the Diary of Baby Rey, where every day he filled in every little detail of Rey's day. We are so blessed to have such a kind man in our lives but it was his kindness that has led him to great pain. Of course he became deeply fond of Rey as he was basically her mother and father for the first few weeks. Seeing him give her up was hard enough so I cannot imagine what it has been like for him. I feel so guilty and as if I have personally stolen a baby from him. We all understand that Rey is our child, my dear Mist, but James came through and cared for her and loved her all because you asked.

I feel so upset that I have ruined so many things for the people around us. Ben and Katie aren't so sure about going on their journey anymore after the recent turmoil and are wanting to stay and get to know baby Rey. Katie especially isn't keen and wants to stay and look after her hurting uncle James.

The two younger ones of course found it so hard without you and also have to get used to having another baby around. That is to be expected but I feel so awful that life has suddenly gone in a new direction.

I feel better for expressing my feelings, Mist. I don't know if I will send this to you as I don't want it to bring up pain from the past all over again, especially when you're doing so well.

One thing I do know is that deep down in my belly, I feel tingly with hope. This family and everyone around us has been through so many ups and downs and I know we can get through this. James' nickname for Rey is Rey of Sunshine and I think he's right. She will be our beam of light in these stormy seas.

Lots of love, your always loving husband Ash.

PS: I don't miss you this time. I miss myself and my own happiness. But I know with your help and our wonderful children's help, we can all find ourselves and peace once again.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed, especially you, boo :P So now after years of viewing Ash and Misty with four children, baby Rey has been created. I already love her character and she's even closer to my heart because me and AAML-TAML designed her together. I can't wait to develop her character in my stories. I will be adding a little summary of who she is in my bio :P The dark energy Ash talks about is kind of like the power of aura that he possesses but made dark. This whole scenario is based off of what Anakin and Padme go through in Star Wars but the outcome has a much happier ending :3 Anyways I think that is all. I will be back on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales. See you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :P Sorry I didn't update Pikachu Tales on Wednesday like I said. When I said I would be uploading I didn't realise that this week had a 28th and would be updating this story instead :3 So yes today is the 28th and another anniversary for me and my TT. We have known each other 43 months which is insane. I'm really lucky to have her in my life let alone as my best friend who I've met. Today we spent the day each playing Pokemon Blue or Yellow on the 3DS and it was great connecting again other the thing that we first met over T.T I hope you enjoy this, AAML-TAML, it's PokeShipping cuteness just for you :3 I hope you all like it though :P**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 19**

 **Misty: 19**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and Ben and Katie :3**

* * *

Dear Mist,

I didn't think that I could fall more in love with you. Today, on the 16th February and during the early evening of a winter Kanto Day, I was proven wrong.

When I was ten years old and you pulled me out of the river, you made me experience new emotions I hadn't really experienced before. You made me irritated when you kept on and on about your damn bike. You made me laugh with your fear of bugs and witty comments. You made me soften when you struggled but began to show yourself to the world more and more. You made me pumped when you cheered me on with my battles and never let me give up. You made me fall in love, little by little but then when I allowed myself to feel this for you; I was engulfed by passion for you, your mind and your heart.

My life was an adventure by going on all those journeys and experiencing battles and facing Team Rocket over and over again. That was an adventure but it didn't prepare me for the one that I would face when I offered my heart to you. Together we experienced love, desire, curiosity, struggles, more love, perseverance and even greater love on top of that. Together we have experienced laughter, loss and shared our lives and hearts with one and other. I thought that our lives couldn't get better than all that and that I couldn't fall deeper in love with you than that. I couldn't have been more wrong. Two days after Valentine's Day, you gave birth to our beautiful twins and I couldn't be more in love.

When I was little, my mother told me of how I will never truly experience love until I have children with the right person.

When we made peace with Team Rocket, Jessie and James taught me that even the darkest hearts can become pure when they bring life into the world. James told me that, like him, when I had children I would also be born myself.

He began saying this when I was a boy of 16 and now I am a man and father of almost 20 and I understand exactly where he is coming from.

Like my love for you, watching you deliver our Benjamin and Katie gave me more emotions than I have felt in my life. I always thought that the birth and babies were icky but watching them enter the world has been one of the most beautiful and life changing moments of my life. My body was taken over by a love, wonder and pride. I was so proud of how brave you were and I always knew you were going to be the best mother. My assumptions were correct when you held them for the first time and I could see you had become even more complete yourself.

When you were asleep, I held both of our babies in my arms and spoke to them. I told them about how my father wasn't really a proper dad to me. I told them how amazing my mom, their grandmother, was and how they're so lucky to have her in their life and the most amazing mother in the world who would give them everything. I cried a little and my voice shook but I knew that they understood me. I always thought that when I was a father that I would be the one teaching them things. I was wrong once again. They were less than a few hours old and they has already taught me how to love, care and cherish with all of my heart. Those beautiful little beings had been made by us with love. I promised to love them forever and unconditionally. They came from your body but they will forever be in my mind and heart. Benjamin and Katie Ketchum gave me the greatest gift and title in the world. I am their father. And I will care, protect and be in love with them with all my heart and long after it stops beating.

My beautiful Mist, we spent Valentine's Day together just a few days before but this is the greatest gift that I can ever be given. Thank you. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to raise life with you. Thank you for letting me be a father. Thank you for letting me fall in love with you all over again. Thank your for everything.

PS: this time I don't miss you. I don't want to look at the past because our wonderful babies are not in it. I don't want to be without you or them for a single second.

* * *

 **Thanks a lot for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 As soon as February hit, I knew I wanted this chapter to be mega PokeShipping romance and love but it was originally meant to be Ash as an old guy looking back on all their memories. I will definitely be doing that sometime in the future, whether it's with this story or another. I enjoy writing as Ash because he's so positive and sweet and there's a lot more to him than just a Pokemon Master :3 Thanks again and I hope you all enjoyed but especially you, boo :P I will be back on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello :P Today is the 28th and that means AAML-TAML and I have known each other 44 months now. It's just crazy and we've known each other forever but I still enjoy writing for her. The theme of this is just pure PokeShipping and hints from the anime and kind of ties in with something else I have for my TT. I hope you all enjoy but especially you, boo :3**

 **Ages: I didn't actually have a specific time frame in mind for this. I'd like to think it was when they're in their mid 30s, however :P**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Mist,

Over the years there have been so many people pointing out our relationship or speculated feelings for one and other. When we were younger and on our journey it was people like Tracey and Team Rocket who noted our affections for one and other. As we grew older and had to be separated, I don't know about you but people always had a glint in their eye whenever I mentioned you. Even if it was a new companion who hadn't even met you! Maybe the names Ash and Misty just go together really well or something. Most people have always assumed we were an item, starting when we were just pre-teens.

As we grew into our teenage years, our feelings got stronger and I finally understood them. We got together and that caused quite a stir with a lot of people, but in a wonderful way of course. Most people congratulated us and commented something like "finally" or words to that degree. It was always strange to me as a preteen and even as a teenager when we got together why everyone was so involved in us and hoping we would eventually get together. I think I finally understand it now. Love is rare and so is complete security and happiness in a relationship. They just knew that when our hearts would become one, we would learn so much more about the world, love and each other.

When I was ten, I really didn't understand it. I was completely dense and really didn't want to admit my secret desire to get to know you more. It was somewhat offensive when people assumed we were together. Now that has completely changed! I find myself getting offended when people ask about me and don't bring up you, my soul mate and the amazing mother to my children.

I want this letter to be me expressing to you all the moments that I feel were and are hints of us secretly and openly expressing our affections to one and other. I get asked so much by our friends and family if my actions meant love and I am happy to explain. Since we were in the public eye, there are always people talking about our relationship. I want to write down and share with you what I consider hints of our love so when we're older and still in love, we can remember.

The first moment I thought that maybe you did and could possibly care about me was when the Gengar took me and we flew as ghosts all around. Of course at that time I hoped the care that you showed me was completely platonic but now I realise that was probably a little step into shaping the relationship that we now have. When I saw you almost crying over my unconscious body, it triggered something in me I never felt before. You seemed so worried. Nobody ever showed that towards me. Except my mom, of course. And now, years later, you two are two of the most amazing and caring women in my life.

I gotta admit my heart rate sped up when I saw you in that cute Goldeen outfit when you decided to help out the circus man at the fair in Kanto. Once again, I felt things I never felt before. My heart sort of, fluttered in a way and I had the strangest desire to touch your cheek or something. Of course, I was dense as hell and just teased you instead. The fact that we still tease each other now shows that maybe our teasing for each other back then was us hinting our soft spot for one and other.

Something that really triggered my thoughts but many years later was by the time I was almost done with all the gyms in Kanto; you seemed to have forgotten that damn bike. When I noticed that many years later, it was strange to me. That had been your whole reason for following me and then suddenly it was barely mentioned anymore. Everybody says that that was an excuse to keep on following me and experiencing everything with me. I'll have to ask you myself after you've read this letter but I do hope that's true. Your secret affections and quietly caring about me and others is one thing that I still adore about you to this day.

This is slightly embarrassing to admit but when the pokeball maker made those pokeballs for you, Brock and I, it made me get a buzz of excitement when we both ended up with lure balls. I was right to get that tingle because those certain kind of pokeballs directed to an awesome adventure alright.

One thing I vividly remember about when we fought over Totodile (aside from the fact that I beat your ass and got a new pal) was how our hands touched when we reached for the ball. I know we had held hands before but this time it was so different. We were so heated from our battle to get Totodile that the adrenaline and your warmth made my stomach flip over. We were arguing like crazy but at that moment and inwardly, it felt like we had found war and peace in the same few seconds.

I of course can't skip over that awful day that we had to split ways. Sometimes in my dreams I can still see your sad and longing face and it kills me. Knowing that I wasn't going to journey with you anymore and we wouldn't be creating new memories left an empty ache in my stomach. However, your gesture of giving me the hankie filled me with warmth and also hope that one day we would be travelling together once again. Or maybe making memories in a completely different way. I don't think I've ever been more right about anything in my life!

You've always been the one to offer encouragement and give me thoughtful little gifts. That didn't change even while we were separated and I was too much of a confused and stubborn fool to pick up the phone and call you. You gave me your lure and I will forever keep it wrapped up in the hankie and kept somewhere safe. Like your love, I will treasure it forever.

Of course, major hints of our love were when we finally got together and became boyfriend and girlfriend. I think that day we made our own dreams come true as well as a lot of other people surrounding us. We've got engaged, married and had many beautiful babies since but that will also be one of the most unforgettable days of my life. That day I felt a mix of so many emotions. When you became mine I felt so relieved but also slightly nervous. I knew I had so much love for you that I didn't want to come off as a creep. I knew so much about you from when we were best friends that I didn't want to appear a stalker. My fears were in vain, however, as after a slightly rocky long distance relationship, we settled down into the couple that everybody knows and seems to love. Loving you has been an amazing adventure and I am beyond lucky to be able to spend every single day of my life with you.

I love the way our relationship is. Everybody supports it and offers us advice and thoughtful words when we need it but at the same time it's personal. It's just for us. I know there are some people out there that don't think we should be together and I honestly have no clue why. Some people say our personalities match up wrong and that we've acted childishly in the past but who cares? Love isn't like math. You don't weigh out all the positives and negatives and insides and outs before deciding to fall in love. It happens and it's scary and amazing and you go with it. If you're lucky to feel love, you pursue it and give it everything you've got. Just like we did. And my beautiful Mist, I promise I will continue giving you everything I've got until long after my heart stops beating.

PS: I miss those old days and wish I could experience falling in love with you all over again. But I would not trade the present for the world.

* * *

 **There you go! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :P I really liked writing this one. It was a lot of fun looking up popular hints of Ash and Misty's feelings and considering and writing Ash's views of them. It was also slightly longer so I think you can tell it's something close to my heart :P Thanks again and I hope you all enjoyed. I will be back next Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :P Today is the 28th and mine and my TT's anniversary so I am back with a new chapter. We've known each other forever at this point and I'm so lucky to be able to talk to her everyday and have her make me laugh and be there for me :'B With me and Shannon's conversations involving angsty things happening to the group, it felt good to go back to something lighter. So here is some cuteness from Ash to Misty, filled with love and positivity. I hope you enjoy :3**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 25**

 **Misty: 25**

 **Ben: 5**

 **Katie: 5**

 **Disclaimer: I own the story and Ben and Katie :3**

* * *

Dear Mist,

God, I love you so much. That may seem like an intense way to begin a letter but believe me, it's perfect for how I am feeling right now. Let me paint the picture for you. We just got married. We are on our honeymoon. We had the most amazing and passionate night last night and stayed up until the early hours caught up in each other's adoration. Strangely, I woke early. The sun crept in through the curtains and the blinds flapped in the early morning breeze. I glanced over at you sleeping peacefully and I felt the urge to write to you. So that's what I'm doing.

God, you look so stunning just lying there, your hair fanned out on your pillow with your eyes delicately shut and breathing so gently. I so badly want to reach out and stroke your cheek but I know the slightest touch will wake you. So instead, I'm writing to you. I'm writing as I'm filled with such passion for you and the future, as well as tranquillity and enlightenment.

Our wedding day was one of the most amazing moments of my life. Of course tied with the birth of our beautiful twins and various other moments throughout our lives together. It was so wonderful to declare my love for you in front of so many loved ones and to promise that I will love, cherish and honour you always. I promised those things a long time ago but it felt so sincere and freeing to promise those things in a room full of love and family. It's funny how marrying you has made me feel free when technically it's a tie to one single person. I don't care. I've never felt more like myself now that I have shared my last name with you. It also feels so beautiful to finally all have the same name. You, Ben, Katie and I. And of course my mother. We're all Ketchum's.

I've danced with you many times before but that time was different. Of course it was. I already knew you would be mine forever but when you held tightly onto me and looked deep into my eyes, I knew that we would truly be together forever. I know that feeling will never leave me. You've given me so much in the past few days. Not just the amazing gift of being your husband but all the wonderful small things and gestures you do. I am so in love with you.

I don't think I've ever felt so happy to see you dance with other people when you did at our wedding. It felt strangely comforting. Just knowing how well you get on with people and how much you appreciate them in our lives. We are all family, even if we're technically not. It was beautiful to dance with Ben and Katie but it was even more heart-warming to see you dance with them. I have pictures and videos to remember it but right now the memory burns brightly in my mind. There you were. My three entire worlds, all clasping onto one and other and all dancing and all smiling. You all complete me.

Coming away with you to the Orange Islands for our honeymoon has been wonderful. We're staying at a gorgeous hotel with amazing food but for once, I couldn't care less about that. I couldn't care less if we were vacationing in a run-down motel or even hiding in our attic and pretending to be away. All I wanted was to be with you. And that's what I got. The location couldn't be less important. All I need is your arms, your love and your eyes looking into mine.

Mist, I feel so optimistic about life right now you wouldn't believe. I am an optimistic guy but this is more than anything I've ever felt before. My optimism is more knowing that everything will work out for the best. But this time, deep down, _I really know_ everything is going to be great. I can hear the sea and the ocean breeze, as well as your breathing, as I just lay here and reflect and write about life. Dare I say it? What the heck, I'm going to say it. Something wonderful is going to happen and something big. I don't know what it is but I can feel it in my bones. It's like all the puzzle pieces in my life are finally connected. I don't consider myself as a guy who has had a tough life at all. Only difficult periods and moments. Right now I can feel in my very soul that things are going to get even better. For everybody else around us and not just ourselves. There's something brewing. There's something growing. Something beautiful is happening. I mean, why wouldn't something beautiful happen? After all, it is a beautiful life living with you at my side every single day.

PS: I'm too exhilarated to miss anything right now. Bring on life. Bring on the present. Bring on the future. Everything is wonderful.

* * *

 **There you go! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you all enjoyed, but especially you, boo :P I love Ash's usual positive outlook on life and how he's always so driven on what's to come next and has a kind of optimism that includes everybody in his happiness. It's always cute to write and his optimism when it comes to his beloved Misty is even cuter :3 Thanks again for reading and I will be back on Wednesday with Pikachu Tales. See you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello :P It is the 28th so I am back to update this story. I can't believe me and my TT have known each other this long. It's almost four years now. I'm so lucky to have her in my life and her be so kind and understanding and make me laugh. I'm so grateful for her and she always helps me feel better and have a good laugh :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter but especially you, boo. I went through a weird patch with my writing and they weren't turning out quite right. This is one I'm unsure about but it's meant to be Ash as an awkward teen and knowing he likes Misty and trying really hard to make it seem like he doesn't. And also worrying that he seems too affectionate :P I hope you enjoy!**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 15**

 **Misty: 15**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story :P By the way, it's set when Ash is travelling the decolore islands.**

* * *

Dear Misty,

I don't even know why I'm writing to you. Well I guess I kind of do. But I also don't. To tell you the truth, I have probably written you a dozen letters since we went our separate ways ages back but I never sent them off to you for one reason or another. I feel too much pride. I guess I'm too stubborn. I think I would feel foolish contacting you after so much time out of the blue. I also don't want to hurt you. But maybe I couldn't do that. You're strong and independent and now running the Cerulean Gym. I'm proud of you, Mist.

A few days ago was both our birthdays. Yours on the 19th and mine on the 22nd. See? You call me dense but I remember when your birthday is. But in a way, how could I forget? After all the time we spent together, it's lodged in my brain. It's also three days before mine so that kind of helps. I don't know why I'm choosing to write to you now. I just am. I thought about you a lot on your birthday, ya know? Wondering how you spent it. If you think about me and Brock and our journeys. If you think about Team Rocket and if they're still annoying. Which they are.

I hope you had a good birthday. 15 seems quite old when you think we travelled together at ten. I can't believe we went our separate ways three years ago. I suppose they do say time flies when you're having fun. And I am having fun. But I still remember travelling with you.

I've been going through those brief stages where I can't stop thinking about past adventures. I don't know if it's the fact I'm also now fifteen or feeling more myself and one with my thoughts now I'm approaching Kanto from being in Unova for so long. I keep thinking to myself that maybe I should visit you. Well I guess if I send this letter off to you it won't exactly be a surprise so maybe I'll keep this writing for myself. Like I have the other letters. I kept them all, Mist. They are somewhere, they are.

They're either at home or in my backpack. I hope Pikachu hasn't eaten any of them. He has some strange habits but he wouldn't do that to me or to you. He says hi, by the way. He misses you very much and tells me all the time to write to you. He tells me to write to you and that he'll thank me for it one day. I'm not really sure what he's hinting. But he misses you, anyway. So much.

Sometimes when I look at Pikachu, I miss you and our adventures. Do you think that's strange? I do. But then again, perhaps not. You guys always had such a great bond that it made me jealous at times. I think if you came and visited me and you got along it still would. He's my best friend and you're my best friend. I love him.

This letter was meant to be a straight forward happy birthday but that went totally wrong. I don't know why. I'm feeling different. I'm feeling different and I'm feeling reflective and I'm feeling confused. I know who I am and I still want to be Pokémon Master, of course I do. I know that much. But I also feel like there's a part of me left out there to find. I'll find it. I know I will. If I decide to come and see you after travelling, maybe you can help me. And I mean actually help instead of throwing all those insults at me that actually end up encouraging me quite well. I know what you're like.

All these past memories are flashbacks are strange. Maybe it is turning 15. Yeah, I think it is. A whole new number and a whole new year of my life. I wonder how I will spend it? You're 15 now also. A whole new number and a whole new year for you too. I wonder how our years will differ? I wonder how they'll be the same?

For some strange reason I enjoyed my day on your birthday more than on my own. That's weird, isn't it? Maybe I just enjoyed the reflection and nostalgia and thinking of when I was ten and so excited to battle in the Pokémon league for the first time. Those were some good times. Maybe it's also because I got Top 8 again in the Unova League rather than doing better. I'm usually so excited on my birthday but this year I just felt really far away from home. That's odd because I'm nearer to home than normal.

Don't get me wrong, I have adored my adventures in Unova with my new good friends. And I'm still looking forward rather than backwards, always. But I felt so small in the universe that day and just wanted to reflect on the good old days, rather than eating cake on the battle field. I had cake still. And it was so good. Was yours?

Anyway, maybe I will finally achieve what I actually wanted to say in this letter now I have finished rambling about nonsense. You did always say rubbish comes out of my mouth sometimes.

I hope you had a really good birthday and I know you are running the Cerulean Gym amazingly and being the best gym leader you can be. I had a nice enough birthday despite my strange feelings and enjoyed it as a normal day. If your birthday was strange like mine then maybe we can make a deal. Both our sixteenth will be awesome and we will both be surrounded by great people, Pokémon and places. In a years' time we will be in a completely different place but life will be just as amazing as it was when we were travelling together five years ago. In one year's time I think we will be together. No, not like that! But we will see each other again. That's a promise. Here's to the future and another happy year. Happy Birthday, Mist. Keep making me proud.

From your always supportive friend, Ash.

PS: I miss you. I just can't deny it to myself anymore. I miss you a whole lot. And I will be re-writing this letter and taking out all the parts that make it seem like I like you. Because I do. But I'm not ready for you to find out.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 Like I said I am not really sure how to feel about this one. I wrote it with a lot on my mind and it turned out differently than I expected but I hope it was okay anyway. It was fun going back to simplicity and Ash and Misty before children :P I hope you liked, especially you, boo. I'm so lucky to have you as my biffle :3 Thanks again and I'll be back on Wednesday so see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello :P Today is the 28th so it's time to update this story for my TT. I can't believe next month is four years since we first met on here and also a year since I flew to Ireland to meet her. Time has flown by and I'm so lucky to have her. She's really the nicest and funniest person I have ever met :P So I hope you all enjoy this but especially you, AAML-TAML :3**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 20**

 **Misty: 20**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the babies :3  
**

* * *

Dear Mist,

Well my beautiful girl, it is a new start for us. For you and I, our amazing new little babies and everyone. I can't believe I'm saying goodbye to my childhood home in Pallet Town but I'm so grateful that achieving my dream of Pokemon Master gave me enough spare cash to buy it outright. Giving my mom her house for good was the greatest gift ever and I'm so grateful to helped me be able to do that. You have always supported my dreams. I will always support yours and that's a promise.

Our next dream is already coming true. I am so excited to say that tomorrow morning we will be moving into a brand new building of apartments, overlooking my home town and where I used to live. The opportunity has been amazing and I can't wait to move in and get decorating and make our home perfect for our perfect family.

I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend. I have known you for so long and love every single thing about you and I want to keep getting to know you forever. I am so lucky to have our darling son. He is only a few months of age but he has already given me enough love for an eternity. I am so lucky to also have our wonderful daughter. She too is a few months of age and she has filled my heart with such warmth that I never want to be apart from her. I don't want to be apart from any of you.

I'm the luckiest guy in the world. I have the best family of my own and my mother is incredible. I'm so pleased that she's moving into her own apartment in our building while maintaining our old house. She put everything into raising me there. Those memories and wonderful times certainly will not be chucked away and the house sold to anyone else. It is ours. It shows my beginning. It shows my mom's courage, hard work and dedication to making me the person I am today.

Tomorrow we will be moving into a block of apartments but we won't be alone. The project took a long time but I know it's going to be incredible. The various apartments were made for us and our friends and family so we can all be together still. We are already so close and I know that this new experience will make us inseparable. I have so many wonderful people surrounding me who truly are my family as well as my friends. And I have you to thank for that, Mist. Your friendship with James led us all to this point. You making him tell Jessie his true feelings and becoming my girl has made this group what it is today. You're the reason for every happiness, Mist.

You would think I would be nervous for moving into a new place after living in my old home for over twenty years but I'm not. It feels right. It's time to move. Now our little babies are here, it's time to move into our own space but still keep everyone close to us. They influence me so much and I want them forever in our children's lives.

This is such a big moment but I'm so excited for the little things that will come along. Everyone helping one and other with boxes. My mom surprising everyone with a picnic when we grow weary. Spending a few nights all in the same room because our new apartment is chock a block. Getting the walls painted. Getting the furniture you have always wanted. Making our house ours. Waking up every morning and making breakfast with you. Darting to Jessie and James' house to steal cereal when we run out. Sneaking into Jayme and Gary's section to prank him while he's in the shower. Rushing to Jayde and Cameron's flat to scare him that James isn't happy with him.

I can't wait for all these adventures and you're the person I want to share them with more than anything. Our journeys and growth have always been together and this opportunity is no different. I simply cannot wait to be in my own apartment with you, treasuring you and your company always.

Thank you, Mist. Thank you for pulling me out of the river and becoming a huge part of my life. Thank you for always supporting me and helping me make important decisions. Thank you for encouraging me when I'm right and guiding me when I'm wrong. Thank you for becoming my girlfriend. Thank you for falling in love with me. Thank you for giving me our babies and the most amazing people around us. Thank you for the smiles, love, warmth and laughter. It is a brand new chapter for us and I can't wait to turn the page. It's such a big one but it's still also a small one in our amazing book of life. Thank you for writing our story with me. I wouldn't want to share it with anybody else but you.

Lots of love always from your Ash.

PS: I'm too excited for the new opportunity to miss anything. Maybe I'll miss the old house in a few weeks but right now I am buzzing. Buzzing to wake up with you in our own apartment and spend the day with our beautiful Ben and Katie. My amazing family. Thank you.

* * *

 **There you go! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed :3 I wanted to do a chapter that showed one of the big things that happen to Ash and Misty while also explaining their living situation for the years they all live in a block of apartments together. It was fun writing about Ash's always positive attitude to welcoming a new opportunity or experience and how he always thanks Misty for everything :3 Thanks again for reading and I hope you especially enjoyed it, bae. I will be back next Wednesday with Pikachu Tales so see you then!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :P It is the 28th July 2016 so of course I am uploading for me and AAML-TAML's four year anniversary of meeting on here. I'm so lucky to have you boo and have had the best day just being on facetime with you and talking and laughing and watching our shows. You're the best, bae :'3 I hope you all enjoy this but especially you, Shay Bae :P I came up with this chapter actually in a dream. I dreamt I wrote the same idea of this and thought it wasn't a bad idea and decided to write it. Ash pacing down and feeling instantly calm when he saw Misty was inspired by me meeting Shannon and feeling as if we'd already hung out before the first time I met her in person :3**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash: 25**

 **Misty: 25**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story :3**

* * *

Dear Mist,

I remember it like it was yesterday when in fact it was a year ago already. I paced up and down the carpet of the room in the hotel we were staying at before moving onto the church. I remember pacing in clockwise circles, then anticlockwise circles before up and down in front of the window.

I barely noticed it at the time but now I realise the other guys were smirking and nudging one and other. They were probably wondering why I was so nervous. Even I didn't know why. I don't get nervous unless something means a lot to me. Thinking about it, that's probably why.

From all the moving, Gary had to try and fix my messy hair a dozen times. From all the opening my collar for more air to my skin, James had to redo my tie way more than once. I barely acknowledged them. Not in a rude way. I was just so deep in my own world and focused on taking each step to the massive one we were about to take together.

In the ride to the church, I drummed my fingers on my legs and it drove the others insane. I just couldn't keep still. I was so excited. I was so nervous. I wanted the moment to hurry up. I wanted the moment to slow down. I wanted to marry you. Believe me, Mist, I _really_ wanted to marry you.

When we got out the car and walked along the gravel towards the entrance of the church, the wind hit my face and lungs. I inhaled deeply. My nerves subsided. They soon returned slightly when I began to grow irritated at myself for having nerves on such a wonderful day.

James had already gone off to assist you, Mist, so I walked into the church with Gary and Cameron. They put a hand on each of my shoulders and between that and seeing everyone sat down, the butterflies grew more intense but for some reason more enjoyable. I smiled at everyone in the aisles and I beamed at my friends before making my way to the front of the room.

I inhaled deeply once again, taking in every sight, every feeling and every smell. I wanted desperately to cling onto it forever and I knew my adrenaline would help with that. I remember I glancing at the clock for what seemed like a second but in reality it was only a few minutes until you were to arrive.

My stomach flipped but I ignored it, choosing instead to look at the people watching. That would probably cause some people to freak out more but it didn't with me. I've always loved people and I adore these people thanks to you, my wonderful Mist. Everyone looked so happy and pleased for us. People who we once thought couldn't give a damn about us. People who have commented all our lives that we would end up married one day. They were right. It was happening. And it was happening now.

I looked at the clock once more before turning to look straight ahead, wanting to just focus on the church windows and myself. I closed my eyes and relaxed my hands, wriggling my fingers. I inhaled and I exhaled over and over again. I was thinking about you. Thinking of all the moments we've shared. Every smile, every tear, every gain and every loss. I was thinking of our beautiful twin children and how happy I was that they could watch their mommy and daddy joined together once and for all. I was excited that soon enough we would all share the same last name. My last name.

After a few more deep breaths, I furrowed my brow but kept my eyes closed and pondered why I was so nervous. I knew I was excited but I was also really nervous and I just didn't know why. I kinda hated myself for experiencing such a normally awful emotion on one of the best days of my life.

A few moments later and after more deep breaths, a wave of enlightenment washed over me. I love you and I never want to let you down. My nerves stemmed from so desperately wanting this to be the happiest moment of your life because you deserve nothing less. I was afraid of hyping the day up to be the best of your life and miserably failing. I knew I could give you my all and I just hoped it was enough.

I opened my eyes once again and could hear the clock ticking with just seconds to go until I would lay my eyes on you. I thought of you again. I thought of all the lessons you have taught me and how we've been on so many physical and emotional journeys together. I remembered all the times you wiped my tears both with your hand and your words. I cherished every hug, every kiss and every smile. You give me strength Mist. And at that moment you gave me the strength to let go and just let the day evolve naturally. No anxiety, no expectations and no regret. If it was meant to be, it would be the most beautiful moment of our lives.

I turned around and smiled at each and every person in the room before facing forward once again. I breathed in and out and smiled to myself. My stomach lurched slightly when I heard a car pull outside but I decided to ignore it. I went back to thinking of our future together and once again how excited I was for our family to all finally share the same last name. Misty Ketchum. Misty Ketchum. Misty Ketchum. I muttered your new full name aloud once before I heard the doors open and everyone held their breath and turned around. I was last to turn but believe me, it meant the most to me.

I turned around on adrenaline filled legs and my heart stopped. I saw you walking so stunningly towards me and holding onto James' arm. Everyone else besides you was a blur, Mist. I wanted to badly to run into your arms and hold you tighter than I ever have before but I didn't. I inhaled and stayed put, feeling my eyes filling with slight tears. We both made eye contact and laughed tearfully and sheepishly at one and other.

My mind flickered from how I was pacing up and down to how I was now. When I saw your face, every emotion I was feeling just vanished and I instantly felt secure. I felt like I wasn't meant to be anywhere else at that moment in time. Your presence made me feel completely comfortable and absolutely sure in myself and the day we were about to face together.

I looked at you up and down. My heart swelled with love and pride. You were going to be my wife. I was going to be your husband. I would love you for eternity.

I remember the days leading to the wedding; I was so excited to see your dress. In that moment, however, I couldn't care less. You looked absolutely beautiful in it of course but I couldn't stop staring at one part of you. Your face. And at that moment I knew I wanted to wake up to it every single morning for the rest of my life.

After James handed you to me and sat back down with his family, we held hands tightly. We both didn't say anything but somehow we said everything. We squeezed one and other's hand and together we breathed in and out deeply.

At that moment, I knew that I could do absolutely anything with you at my side. You were all I needed. And I was the luckiest man in the world to call you my wife.

Lots of love forever and always from your husband,

Ash.

P.S: I miss that day. I wish more than anything that we could relive it but I'm content with cherishing it today in my memory. I will cherish you every single day. That's a promise.

* * *

 **There you go! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of PS: I Miss You. It feels like yesterday that I just started it but it's been a whole year. I thought about what I wanted to do next and decided that since it's been around 2 years since I last updated it, I would like to write chapters for Dear Darlings again. So on the starting on the 28th August, I will be updating that for the next year :3 Thanks for all the reviews on this story for the past year and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing from Ash to Misty. I may return to it in the future. Thanks again and see you next Wednesday with Pikachu Tales. See you soon!**

 **AmyBieberKetchum signing out :3**


End file.
